respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifle
|Damage? = 2 |Range? = 3 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 28 bullets, 42 when upgraded |Firing Type? = Automatic Shot |Type of Gun? = Machine Gun|currency = Cash}} The Assault Rifle is an automatic weapon in the Respawnables. It is the 2nd weapon available for purchase, and is the first weapon that can be bought using cash. It is unlocked at level 2 and costs . It deals consistent, decent damage and allows you to move quite fast with the moderate agility it boasts. It has good range and accuracy and has a clip size of 28 bullets which can be upgraded to 42 bullets. This weapon is the only weapon that the player has to purchase to progress through Missions Mode. Strategy The Assault Rifle is good for beginners that want to unlock a weapon, and honestly forget about the Rookie Machine Gun altogether. With the Assualt Rifle being the cheapest weapon in the game with the exception of the Rookie Machine Gun which is given to you for free, this weapon is a dream weapon for a beginner. Although the Assault Rifle has a really slow fire rate, it compensates for this by dealing more damage per second than the Rookie Machine Gun, as well as providing better range and accuracy when shooting at enemies. When using this weapon, take its range and accuracy into account to take out enemies from a good distance away. It is a reliable beginner weapon which is able to deal consistent damage in mid-range combat, but its sluggish rate of fire can be easily avoided or even resisted if your opponent has damage resistant armour or powerful weapons. Nonetheless, it is a classic weapon that is capable of wiping out normal bots, big or small. Analysis Advantages *The Assault Rifle, has great range. * Decent ammo capacity of 28 rounds, but it can be upgraded to 42 rounds with the +50% ammo capacity skill. *Great accuracy. *Very cheap. *It has a very fast reloading speed. Disadvantages *The Assault Rifle's '''rate of fire is slightly slower than the rate of fire of any other automatic weapon. *Does not deal a lot of damage overall due to its rate of fire and low damage. *Slightly inaccurate when moving. The Damage-Dealing Duo Both Vicenzo Caesar and Raptor Blaze wield the '''Assault Rifle, but equip different armors to aid them in their attacks. While Vicenzo prefers to have a well-rounded suit, Raptor prefers to wear accuracy-enhancing armor to increase his chances of hitting his target. Achievement You can attain the achievement, "Deadliest weapon in the world", by killing 100 enemies with the Assault Rifle. In doing so you are awarded with 25 achievement points. Guide This page has everything that you need to know to get the best results with this weapon. Trivia *The Assault Rifle resembles a cartoon style FAMAS rifle but without the Bullpup orientation in which the magazine, receiver and firing mechanism are located behind the trigger. The Assault Rifle has a regular configuration but with a FAMAS front potion. *It is seen having a green clip on the icon of the reload button. Its green clip is also seen in one of the trailers. *In the trailer, a player is seen wielding two Assault Rifles. It may be a future weapon, or a prop used for the trailer. * It also resembles a M4/G36/XM8 Hybrid. Having a similar body to the G36 and having the XM8's stock, plus the M4's carrying handle. The carry handle position is however located similarly to the XM8. *The Assault Rifle needs 2 bullets to explode Exploding Barrels * The achievement "Deadliest weapon in the World" may be a nod to the fact that assault rifles are widely used around the world. * In the updates from the Urban Update to the Grenade Fest Update, you would be forced to buy this weapon once you go into the shop or enter multiplayer for the first time. In later updates, you can choose to not buy it, but would still be required to complete missions that required the Assault Rifle. Video See also *Scoped Assault Rifle *Elite Assault Rifle *Raptor Blaze *Vicenzo Caesar Category:Weapons Category:Cash Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons